Kungfu Panda tanpa Ksatria Naga
by Kim Jonghee
Summary: Kungfu panda mengayunkan pukulan bergelarkan Ksatria Naga. Namun, apa yang trjadi dengan Kungfu Panda tanpa Naga? Jangan salahkan judul dengan isi cerita yang tidak sinkron T.T RnR please EXO Fanfiction, TaoRis!


**Kungfu Panda tanpa Ksatria Naga**

_Story by Kim Jonghee_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_Wu Yi Fan_

_Kim Jun Myeon_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Friandship, Family, etc._

_Drabble_

_PG+13_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri juga orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Plot milik yang buat cerita._

_Summary:_

_Kungfu panda mengayunkan pukulan bergelarkan Ksatria Naga. Namun, apa yang trjadi dengan Kungfu Panda tanpa Naga?_

_A/N:_

_Jangan salahkan judul dengan isi cerita yang tidak sinkron T.T_

_PS: disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu M.I.D :')_

**Kungfu Panda tanpa Ksatria Naga**

Ruang latihan itu tidak lebih dar meter. Cukup luas untuk ruang latihan pribadi. Setengah bagiannya berdindingkan cermin, seperempatnya kaca yang menghadap persis ke teras kayu berhiaskan pemandangan danau tenang di bawahnya. Sisanya hanya dinding biasa dengan pintu sebagai akses keluar masuk, selain pintu kaca geser tentunya.

Di sudut ruangan, perpotongan antara cermin juga kaca, pemuda cungkring berwajah sangar duduk berselonjor bertumpukan punggung pada cermin. Matanya menata kosong ke tengah ruangan. Sekelebat kenangan menari-nari di hadapannya seolah terproyeksi dengan jelas apa yang tertera di kepalanya.

"Mau kutemani latihan?" suara itu begitu familir di telinganya. Huang Zi Tao, nama pemuda sangar nan cungkring itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap ke arah pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya itu.

"_Aiyoh_, jangan bercanda," selorohnya dengan membuang pandang.

"Kau takut?" tanya si pemuda jangkung sarkastis. Zi Tao menoleh cepat menatap tajam si pemuda jangkung.

"Jangan salahkan aku yah kalau setelah ini kau mengeluh kesakitan," ujarnya sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Dilihat dari manapun, Tao yang paling unggul di antara anggota keluarga lainnya soal beladiri. Apalagi dengan tongkat panjang seukuran tinggi tubuhnya.

Keduanya melangkah melingkar saling mengawasi, pembuka sparing yang cukup lama juga membosankan. Kalau Zi Tao memilih tongkat sebagi senjatanya, maka pemud tadi memilih double stick untuk melancarkan serangan tidak terduga untuk Huang Zi Tao. Tidak ada yang mau menyerang terlebih dahulu. Keduanya sama-sama menunggu, menyimpan strategi ataupun membaca strategi lawan. Sampai pada akhirnya, Huang Zi Tao berinisiatif mengambil langkah.

Menggertak lalu mengayunkan tongkat ke sebelah kanan lawan. Berhasil menghindar, belumlah sesuatu yang baik untuk berlengah diri. Karena Tao melancarkan serangan lainnya. Pemuda berdarah China itu berjongkok mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke arah tulang kering samping lawan. Gerakannya yang begitu cepat tak dapat mendapat antisipasi si lawan dengan tepat. Alhasil bunyi bedebum tubuh pemuda tadi yang jatuh menyentuh lantai, jadi latar nyanyian indah di telinga Huang Zi Tao. Pemuda itu kembali menegakkan tubuh seraya menyeringai. Pemuda angkuh di bawahnya terkekeh mengakui kekalahannya.

"Aku selalu tahu kau memang hebat Huang Zi Tao," pujinya tulus, masih terduduk di lantai. Mendengarnya kian melebarkan seringai Tao.

"Coba hindari yang satu ini," ujar Tao ambigu. Antara serius atau hanya menguji saja, yang pasti, tongkat panjang Taoo terayun membelah udara. Begitu kuat hingga menimbulkan desis khas angin saat bertabrakan dengan gerak cepat benda padat.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat serta mengejutkan hingga tak memberi kesempatan pemuda di bawahnya berpikir untuk menghindar. Matanya membulat seiring dengan kian dekatnya ujung tongkat yang terarah tepat ke kepalanya.

"Hentikan Huang Zi Tao!" cegah seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Mata pemuda berdarah China itu membulat sempurna melihat sesorang di bawahnya bukanlah orang yang teramat sering menemaninya latihan. Dia ... orang lain. Di ujung tongkatnya yang berjaraj beberapa milli dari wajah si penantang semua terlihat begitu jelas.

"Kau ingin membunuh Chanyeol?" Kim Junmyeon, atau yang lebih dikenal Tai dengan panggilan Suho, melanjutkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah kelu saat tongkat di depan wajahnya berangsur berpindah dai hadapannya.

Huang Zi Tao kemalbi mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia menatap nanar ke arah Chanyeol. Tangannya yang bergetar membiarkan tongkatnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia bergerak mundur secara konstan dengan kepala menggelang lemah. Genangan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, meluncur begitu saja.

"Dia bukan Kris yang bisa menghindari seranganmu Taozi," ujar Suho lagi membuat Tao makin kalang kabut.

Gelengan kepalanya kian kuat. Tidak! Tao menegaskan dalam hati. Yang tadi dilihatnya itu Kris, wu Yi Fan. Yang mengajaknya berlatih itu Kris. Yang ia serang juga ia tendang tulang keringnya itu Kris. Bahkan ia mendengar sendiri pemuda itu terkekeh mengakui kekalahan juga memuji kemampuan bertarung Tao.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Jelas-jelas yang tadi itu hanya fatamorgana membutakan mata. Tao hanya terlalu terlarut dalam bayang-bayangnya sendiri tentang Kris. Ia merasa, pemuda jangkung dengan tingkah konyolnya itu masih ada di sekitarnya. Menemani hari-harinya sebagaimana dulu saat pemuda berdarah China-Kanada itu benar-benar nyata ada di dekatnya.

Tao .. belum menerima kepergian Kris.

Kakak, sahabat, ayah, juga adiknya.

Tdak ada lagi yang mau mendengar rengekannya.

Tidak ada lagi yang mau merogoh kocek demi membelikan barang-barang bermerek yang disukainya.

Tidak ada lagi yang mau menemaninya latihan, menerima pukulan, tendangan, ataupun serangannya.

Tidak ada lagi ...

Kris sudah tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Tao merosot begitu punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu di belakangnya. Ia terduduk bersandar memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat membenamkan kepala di antara keduanya lalu miali menangis terisak, kemudian sesenggukan, dan pada akhirnya meneriakan nama Kris di sela tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi ...

.

.

.

Sekarang ...

Sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kris ...

Sudah tidak ada.

FIN

Hueee TT^TT

Ini curhatan terselubung sebenarnya. sedikit gak rela, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jangankan Jongie, gimana sama mereka yang benar-benar ditinggalkan. Yeah, only God and Yi Fan who knows the truth ... :')

Just believe and waiting~ T.T


End file.
